Uncrippled Fear
by KHighness
Summary: She's not herself. An unfamiliar fear is threatening to cripple her life and make her unrecognizable - to herself as well as to those around her. When the man she loves is endangered, she will fight that fear with everything she's always given to him and to those she loves...everything! OneShot Jason and Sam - eternal soulmates.


**_A/N: Okay, GH - I know Sam is still recovering and she's feeling a fear that's never been part of her before (not surprising after all she's been through, losing him to a bullet in the back, and seeing all they have to lose now), but that recent episode where Jason gets shot…yeah, I'm just not buying it. This viewer can see it unfold a little differently. Sam Morgan would not run into a sensitive situation screaming Jason's name like that…new fears or not. GH stays reaching, trying to make Sam and Jason relatable to nasty, selfish Liz and creepy, slimy Franco - because they can't find any other couple to give them a story with, to make them the least bit interesting._**

 ** _Unfortunately, the characters in this oneshot belong to General Hospital and its creators/writers. I only borrow them from time to time to write them how I see them - true to the kickass, in-love way that they were originally created and written._**

 **Uncrippled Fear**

Sam knew that look. More importantly, she knew the man behind that look. His words at attempted reassurance failed to connect, as she watched him depart in search of Sonny. He didn't want her to know but she knew…he was worried. He'd just returned from a meeting and although he said everything went smoothly, Sam could tell that he thought, _too_ _smoothly_. Almost as confirmation, just minutes later, he kissed her hurriedly and took off, after he couldn't raise Sonny on the phone.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Sam was growing jittery. Something was wrong. Just as her husband's instincts kicked in to warn him something was wrong with Sonny, Sam's kicked in to warn her something was wrong with Jason.

"Okay, Sam…breathe." She took her own advise to herself and took a deep breath, but calm did not come. Jason was in trouble. He needed her.

Getting up from the table at Perks, Sam ran to the parking lot and rounded on the SUV, throwing open the back to get to the builtin chest. She unlocked the metal box and rumbled through the cache of weapons inside, pulling out the steel tipped magnum, to load it quickly and tuck it in the small of her back. She then secured the smaller .45 inside her left boot. Locking the SUV again, Sam broke out into a light run towards the docks.

The meet was taking place just walking distance from where she'd been getting coffee at Perks, in one of the warehouses that Sonny owned - Jason had told her after talking to Sonny the night before - holding true to their renewed pact of no secrets between them. She was there in a matter of minutes, stopping long enough to notice there were only two cars parked on the side of the building, one of which was Sonny's towncar. She didn't recognize the other.

As she entered the building cautiously, Sam's feeling of unease grew exponentially. Jason hadn't returned to Perks - he would have called her if he'd gone back to the table to find her gone. No, he was still with Sonny and Sonny was still at the meet…and so was someone unknown.

Reaching behind her for the gun at her back, she armed herself and entered the warehouse, where she was met by an eerie quiet inside, but soon, Sam could hear voices coming from the adjoining room in the far corner - voices that were not sounding friendly. She heard Sonny first.

"Nobody needs to get hurt. You don't have to do this!"

An unfamiliar voice then answered angrily, "How did you think this was gonna go, Corinthos? Nobody walks away from this life - _NOBODY_! You can't just quit and think you're going to tell us how to run your territory. It's going to be _MY_ territory now, and I'll run it how I damn well please. I'll send all the guns and drugs through _MY_ ports as I like - and you'll be too dead to stop me!"

The deadly sound of Jason's voice was like nectar to her ears next, even in anger. "I'm not going to tell you again, put it down!" He was okay…but there was definitely gunplay, from the sounds of it.

"I'll shoot him! You can't stop this, Morgan - put the gun down!" The voice she didn't recognize sounded edgy, but serious.

"That's not happening, pal! You shoot him and I'll drop you where you stand!"

"Shoot him, Jason!"

Max's voice was the next sound she heard, urging Jason to take the shot. Sam listened carefully, as she edged closer to the room, picturing the standoff inside and where each man was by the sound of his voice. She looked around her once more to make sure she was alone in the front. From their shouts she could tell there was only one rouge gunman inside the room with them.

Edging up to the door, Sam tipped up and peered through the transparent hard plastic square at the top, taking a quick look inside. She could see Sonny leaning on his cane helplessly, as Max stood near him, also helpless to stop the man with one hand grabbing hold of Sonny's jacket and the other holding the gun jammed into his side. From where she was, Sam couldn't see Jason, but she knew where he was from how the man kept shouting to the far corner to her right.

Easing back down, Sam took a deep breath, willing her racing heart to calm itself. The fear that she could lose the man who was her everything, that he could be taken from them yet again, was trying to cripple her. She couldn't face a life without him, without his arms to keep her safe, without his smile to warm her heart, his touch to set her on fire…no, not again…she wouldn't survive it this time. She couldn't raise their children without his calming, strong presence, his natural selflessness. She couldn't lose him…she'd die this time for sure.

Taking another breath, Sam let the calm find her, knowing exactly what she needed to do. _NO-ONE_ was going to rob their family again - not while she drew breath.

Drawing her chin up, she decided that she could either give in to the fear and let them win, or she could fight them with everything in her and help her husband to take their lives back.

Getting a better grip on the gun, she lifted her chin even higher…Sam Morgan didn't back down and cower…she fought beside Jason Morgan for what they wanted, and what they both wanted more than anything was everything they now had together. Their beautiful family, their selfless love, the life they planned together - was everything!

Sam knew that Jason didn't have a clear shot - he would've taken it already if he did…but from this angle, she had the gunman in line, without risking Sonny. Bursting through the door in a fight for all she held sacred, Sam was prepared for the attention her sudden entrance garnered, taking deadly aim at the gunman who'd quickly turned at the sound and pointed his gun in her direction. Sam saw the sickening smile start to form on his evil lips in recognition, as his arm raised the gun towards her head, at the same time that she squeezed and Jason was racing to get to her.

After that, it all happened as though in slow motion. Jason came flying through the air to place his large body in blockage of her tiny frame, just as she threw herself towards the ground, firing shot after shot in the direction of the squirmy asshole. Sam could see the prick spazz uncontrollably from the force that hit him from three separate angles of fire as bullets rained from Jason's gun as he soared through the air, blazed from hers as she fell, and tore from Max who had recovered Sonny's from the ground…all entering the villain's body with forceful impact, causing him to jolt and buck in place with arms flailing wildly. She knew he was dead still standing on his feet, held up by the rapid hail that barraged his torso over and over and over again.

The next second, Sam heard the repeated clicks as her gun screamed that it was empty, and finally, she laid it down and looked to her husband, who had landed somewhere near her feet.

 ** _"_** ** _NOOOOOOO! JASON!"_**

He'd been hit! Sam could see the steel burn through the pocket of his shirt and he was laying almost still, his only movements coming from his rapid gasps for air.

"Jason! Jason…oh baby…please, God - no, no, no, no!" She scurried across the floor to him and grabbed his cheeks between her palms, her eyes suddenly filling with uncontrollable tears.

" _Sam_." He rasped her name and she fought to see through the tears that blinded her, her head shaking rapidly against the unfairness of the ordeal.

"I'm right here, baby. Don't leave me, Jason, please… _please don't leave me again_!"

"Sam, I'm…"

She cut him off as the tears continued to blind her, grabbing hold of his shirt as she begged and bargained, "Please hang on, baby. Hang on for me, hang for Danny and Scout and Jake - you have to live for them, Jason… ** _baby, PLEASE_** _!_ "

Her voice pleaded as she groped his shirt, stroked his hair, his face, unseeing through the flood of tears that grew and grew. Her worse fears, her worst nightmare, was unfolding right before her eyes! Jason was dying right before her! God had brought her love back just so they could finally get their dream, finally get their long sought baby girl to bless their perfect little family…a brand new outlook on a cherished life together…just to rip him from them again. She would die with him this time…she would lay right next to him and die, right here on the floor of this warehouse in the middle of town…she would lay down and die because she was dead, dead without him!

"Sam." His voice sounded distant and weak. "Vest…"

"What?" Sam blinked and wiped furiously at the impairing tears, his words washing over fogged ears.

"Baby, I'm okay. Vest." He was breathing heavily, his voice sounding strained and broken.

"Vest?" Her tremble was disbelieving as his incoherent words started to permeate her foggy brain and warp into sense.

Wiping at her eyes again and again, she saw through the fog to look at the bullet entry, and that's when it finally registered that there was no blood there. The gaping hole through his shirt showed a touch of black with a metal round imbedded, and Sam sniffled as the tears began to dry up. Poking an index finger through the hole, Sam couldn't prevent the batch of freshly forming tears that erupted from her eyes in enormous globs.

"You're wearing a vest!" Blubbering, sputtering unashamed snot, she shouted over and over, "A vest…you're wearing a vest!"

Sonny had made his way over to them, leaning on his cane as he looked down at his friends. "Jason, you okay?"

Jason coughed and held his chest, then he wiped Sam's tears from where they'd fallen on his face. Before he could answer Sonny, he was locked in the tightest hug his wife was giving him, even as he tried to regulate his strained breathing. Damned if the stinging bullet hadn't knocked the bejesus out of him and left his chest on fire.

"Sam. Sam, let the man breathe." Sonny bent over to take Sam by the arm, trying to lift her lightly. "Come on, let him up, Sam. "

" _No_."

Jason's broken voice sounded as he reached his arm up and held her to him even as sonny tried to pull her away. She felt good clinging to him, and he knew exactly what she was feeling. He knew how scared he had made her, not just today but with every hairy situation he'd gotten into in recent weeks. First there was that harrowing fight on the roof of the hospital with Helena's armed assassin - that could've ended very badly, but he'd had no choice - his son was in danger from the man and Jason would gladly die in place of any one of his children, or his amazing wife.

Then he'd flown off to Puerto Rico to aid Sonny, and gotten shot…graze or not, it had shaken her deeply and spotlighted his mortality, bringing her core fears to the forefront. Now, after all his promises and his efforts to take care of her, here he was, laying on the ground with a bullet through his shirt, right in front of her…and only days after her release from the hospital, fighting to get the better of an illness that fed on her anxiety of losing him. The bullet could just have easily gone through his head, had the gunman had any kind of aim. What then, he thought? He would have sent his phenomenal wife soaring right into an abyss of her worst nightmare. He needed desperately to hold her to him too.

Sonny let go of her arm and watched them where they lay. He'd always known how the two felt about each other, how they'd always backed and supported each other - and here it was again, in all its glory, directly before him. From the very beginning, they'd been like two lost souls who'd felt unworthy of love, but who ended up finding the purest, unvarnished, requited kind of love with each other. And because of him, they almost lost it to a bullet… _again_.

Sam held her husband as she sprawled out on the floor and laid her head to his chest, her sobs wracking her body softly, while she clung to him as tightly as he held to her.

"It's okay, Sam - I'm okay."

The sound of sirens signaled they'd soon have company, but Jason would let her cry it out. He knew it was exactly what she needed. His strong, resilient, fireball of a wife didn't break easily, but it seemed as though he'd been on a mission recently to test the armored core of her. Silently, he vowed that he was going to do better. He needed to be better for her…and this time he needed to do more than say it. He needed to live it.

The paramedics rolled in and Max directed them to the fallen gunman, who they pronounced, as if the riddled body could have been called any other way.

Sam had finally gotten her sobs under control, easing up from Jason as he still held onto her, his searching eyes probing with a silent question. Nodding her head, Sam felt slight shame for the display, schooling herself as she rose to her feet with Max's help. Two paramedics checked Jason over, helping him to remove the kevlar vest.

"Do you have any trouble breathing?" One listened to his chest and checked his pulse.

"Only a little. I just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all. I'm fine." His eyes fell on his wife when he said those words loudly for her benefit, then he asked, "Can you take a look at my wife, make sure she's okay?"

They aided him to sit on a gurney, where he watched Sam wave off the paramedic who'd begun to move in her direction.

"I'm fine - I wasn't hurt."

"Are you sure? I can take a look - it won't take but a minute."

"I'm sure."

She refused to say anything about the old hip injury flaring up a little from where she'd landed on the bad one earlier. She was sure it was just sore and the slight ache would go away in a few days…nothing a couple Aleve couldn't fix. She wasn't going to the hospital…Sam just wanted to go home and see her babies.

The police, who'd followed the paramedics in, were questioning Sonny and Max. Sam gave a quick statement to Dante Falconeri, then asked if she could leave.

"I have a few more questions, Sam."

"Can they wait, Dante? I really want to go see my children."

"Let her go, Dante. We can tell you everything that happened."

"Not how it works, Sonny - but okay, Sam - I can take the rest of your statement tomorrow. You're free to go."

Nodding her thanks, Sam moved towards the door.

"Sam."

She stopped at the sound of her name coming from Jason, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him…

Jason was hurt when she wouldn't turn to face him, but he understood. She was shell shocked. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

Sam nodded her head and hurried from the building. She just really wanted to hold her babies.

:::::: ::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::

A couple hours later, Jason opened the door to the penthouse, uncertain what he'd find, but anxious to get home to his family. The next second he was smiling at the picture of them all curled up on the couch, watching Despicable 2. Sam had Scout nestled in her arms, wrapped up in her favorite blanket, and Danny was cuddled up to her side, his head resting on her shoulder nurturing.

"Daddy!"

Danny leapt from the couch and ran to his father, who swept him up in a giant hug, flinching only slightly from the bruise forming on his chest.

"Hey, Little Man! How you doin?"

"I'm good."

"Yea? And your sister, how's she?"

Jason took a seat on the couch next to Sam, who was studying Scout's angelic face in earnest, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Good. She fell asleep after her bottle."

"I see that." Jason set his son on the couch between them and ruffled his hair, looking over at Sam. "Mommy?" he asked softly.

Sam finally turned her head to see Jason, Danny looking from one to other. Last thing she wanted was for her babyboy to feel the tension between them - but she was so damn mad at him.

"I'm, fine." Her whisper was low and strained.

Sam looked back to her sleeping babygirl, stroking her soft cheek as she slept peacefully. Her tiny fist swatted at her face, then rested on her little pink lips as she pushed out a tiny squirm and settled back into sleep. So innocent. So perfect. Sam couldn't stop thinking how close she'd come today to raising her alone.

"Do you want me to put her down in her crib?"

Sam shook her head, her gaze still locked on the beauty in her arms.

Jason knew he needed to get her talking. He was never so scared as when Sam was quiet. That usually meant she was thinking things over, and if it was something she was choosing not to talk out with him, then it was usually about him. He was terrified to think of her thinking hard about them. Terrified of what she might come up with. He needed to get her talking - but he could see she wasn't there yet.

So instead, Jason got busy - he and Danny made dinner, while Sam joined Scout for a nap. She laid her in the basinet in front of the couch and kept one arm resting on her the entire time, as she stretched out on the couch.

Sam's nap was fitful - she awoke every few minutes with her heart racing. She kept seeing Jason on the floor of that warehouse, only, in her dreams he was always bleeding profusely. Finally giving up on a nap when Danny announced he was setting the table, she put her game face on for her son's benefit and joined them for dinner, pushing her food around on her plate, while Danny chatted gleefully with his Dad, who kept sending her worried, apprehensive looks.

Later that night, Sam left Jason to put the kids to bed while she took a hot, body pounding shower. She didn't know how long she'd spent standing there, just letting the jets pelt away at her achy body, until the water started cooling. She stepped out and walked over to the huge bathroom mirror, where she wiped away the steam so she could see her reflection. She was staring at the tiny, beaten looking figure in the huge white towel and found herself asking, _where the hell are you, Sam?_

She startled when Jason walked up behind her, pressing himself into her back and resting his face in her wet hair, his hands spreading out to grip the counter on either side of her.

"Please don't leave me, Sam." His whisper was so low it was almost inaudible, as it sent a knife through her blistering heart.

Sam closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened, unable to utter an answer, even to assure him.

"Please…tell me what to do. I'll do it, Sam…just please don't leave me."

She couldn't take anymore. She couldn't let him keep feeling the pain of her disappointment…not when it wasn't even really with him.

"Something is wrong, Jason. Something is very wrong with us."

"Tell me what it is…I'll fix it. Please, just tell me."

Turning around in the small space he would allow between them, she looked into the blue sea that was now bestowing sadness and hurt, and her heart echoed in a cry to his.

"It's us…we're breaking, Jason. We let it happen again."

He shook his head in obstinate refusal where it rested to hers. "We aren't broken baby…I'm a little slow and I don't know how, or why you put up with me, but I'm just so damn grateful that you do, Sam. Just tell me how to fix it." The hurt in his eyes tugged at her heart and pulled at the strings that were hinged tightly to his own.

Jason ventured a start. "What happened today…I know that it should have never happened, and I swear to you that when I decided…"

Sam corrected him, " _We_ decided! It was my idea for you to go in the first place, Jason. You almost died today, because I thought you should be a part of a situation that I knew was going to be dangerous. I've spent months applauding your decision to leave that life behind, and yet, today, when it got hot, I was leading the charge for you to go in there…to help Sonny…like you didn't already die once, doing that! You have every right to be pissed as hell at me right now!"

"Baby, you encouraged me to go help our friend walk away from something we knew could be volatile. You knew, even before I did, that I needed to be there - because you know me better than anyone, Sam. If I didn't go back today, that man would have killed both Sonny and Max, and then he would have come after us with every resource he had. You made the right call, baby…we had to do it." He caressed her face softly, tenderly. "But I know how upset you are with me for getting shot, after I swore to you that nothing like that would ever happen again…and I'm so sorry, Sam!"

"Don't, Jason. Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault - I don't want you to." Sam sighed and beat her head repeatedly against his solid chest. "I know in my heart that what happened could not have been helped, but my heart is also what exploded when I saw you on the ground, Jason. I thought you were dead for sure this time, right in front of my eyes. I was losing you, just like I've feared all along, and it was happening right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it."

Jason grabbed both of her hands and brought them up to rest over his heart, his eyes pleading with her to hear him.

"I didn't die, baby. I didn't leave, and I'm never going to. I know, I know I'm making one more promise even though I always seem to break them somehow…but I mean this from my soul…I'm never going to leave you ever again, Sam. I can't wait to grow old with you, to spend my golden years with you…I can't wait to see what you look like with silver hair and wrinkles…" He stroked her wet strands lovingly, "…I'm not going anywhere baby!"

Sam rested her head against his chest again, feeling the thumping rhythm of his heart beating as though for her.

"Jason, when you were lying there, all I could think about - all I could see, was the image of you lying on the docks, shot and unconscious, blood everywhere…I saw the same thing happening again and I just couldn't take it. You don't know how long I swam that harbor looking for you…how many days I could have never made it out of bed, if it hadn't been for Danny. It was all happening again."

"I know, Sam…I know how much you love me - Sonny told me about the harbor. He told me how you bullied the police divers into giving you a wetsuit, how you kept diving, looking for me - even when they begged you to stop. I love you for that, you know that? I fucking love the way you love me!" His eyes, torn wide with raw emotion, bestowed the extent and enormity of his love for her in that charged moment.

"Sonny. All roads will forever lead back to Sonny, Jason…and Sonny will forever need your help. It's that help that continually puts you in danger. I'm not asking you to choose, because you knew and loved them long before I entered your life…I would never ask you to choose…but honestly, Jason…I don't know that I can stay, when I'm petrified of what's coming."

The words cut through to his heart and ripped his gut through his throat. "No! I won't lose you, Sam." He clasp her head between his hands and stared into her soul, shaking her lightly. " _That's_ what would kill me - I can't lose you."

When she dropped her head again, he raised it to see her face, the sight of unshed tears in her beautiful brown eyes wrenching at his soul. "I know I keep saying that this isn't our life anymore, but you're right…as long as our life includes Sonny, these things are bound to happen."

Sam looked at him inquiringly. "What are you saying?"

Jason studied her perfect face. She was so naturally beautiful…her skin sparkled in its natural state, her expressive brown eyes soothed and comforted his tortured spirit, her perfect nose always begged him to kiss it, and her chin, though delicate, was strong and courageous. He loved her so fucking much! He would always, always choose her!

"I'm saying, I think we should give some serious thought to moving, like we talked about before. I know I was the one who changed my mind, because of Jake…but moving would be good for him too. I put him in as much danger as Danny and Scout, by being so close and so involved with Sonny's life. I'll miss him everyday, but keeping him safe is more important. Keeping you and our kids safe, is everything. I'm willing to have that conversation again…if you are."

Sam was floored. She hadn't told him that she'd been a little hurt how suddenly he'd changed his mind about moving, after he was the one who'd convinced her in the first place, and somewhere inside of her she'd questioned his true motives, but had kept quiet about it, had just gone along with his decision.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take you away from Jake and Elizabeth - they're important to you." Her lids drooped down to hide the emotion in her eyes he could always read so well.

Giving her chin a tiny lift where he still held it in his hand, Jason forced her to look at him again. He saw that look before she could hide, and he knew he needed to do better.

"Hey."

When she looked up, he shook his head. "Elizabeth is not _important_ to me. She will always be part of my family, because she is Jake's mother, but it's Jake who is important to me."

He tipped her chin again when she tried to lower her lids to block him, _again_. "Hey!" Beautiful brown met his, and he assured her, " ** _You_** …you and our children, Jake…that's who's important to me…that's who I need to protect with my life. And I think that means we need to move our family someplace safer…some place where I don't get dragged into these situations that are uncalled for…that put our dream for our lives and for our children, in constant danger."

"You don't want to leave Sonny and Carly, Jason. What would they do without you?"

"They managed for years without me, before. They will always be my family - but I think I need to make it a distant family for awhile."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do that for me. I would never ask you to give up anyone important to you, for me…that wouldn't be fair."

"One - you didn't ask - you never would, and two - you have every right to, if days like today are to keep happening. It's not fair to anyone, especially you." Jason bent his head and dropped a soft kiss to the side of her lips. "I'd give up a hell of a lot more for you, don't you know that yet?"

He studied her eyes again and the beautiful, unassuming way she had of giving him everything, even before he asked, and he just had to kiss her again. At times, the urge to devour her could be so overpoweringly strong that nothing short of taking her sufficed, and that pull was yanking at him right now. Claiming her lips hungrily, Jason drank of her sweetness as he pulled her body to him, one hand ripping the intrusive towel from her so he could get her even closer.

His brain screamed for oxygen so he broke the kiss and laid his forehead to hers, his eyes closed to the sensations coursing through him. Lifting his head for a second, he tore the shirt from his body and threw it to the floor, his arms circling her again as he lifted her and spun towards their bed, his lips once more laying claim to her pouty sweetness.

"Is this okay? I need you, Sam! I need you!" He kissed her again, heavily, headily, as he laid her on their bed to rip the jeans and boxers from his waist.

Sam could only nod. She needed him too, needed the warmth of his beautiful body and the magnificent feel of him inside her. She opened her arms wide to welcome him as he laid over her, his strong leg parting hers that were already doing so of their own accord.

"Make love to me, Jason!"

Sam threw her arms across his wide shoulders and pulled him down to her, parting aching lips before he even made contact, opening her arms, her mouth, her legs, wide for him to invade everywhere all at once.

Grunting his response to her answering urgency for him with his for her, Jason claimed her lips as he simultaneously claimed her womanhood, the urge to fill her sending him charging to her core, pushing his steely rod through tight walls that welcomed him home. Grunting again, his tongue plundered her mouth as air suctioned his own, sending him thrusting into her over and over and over. Her arms wrapped his shoulders and her fingers marked a scratchy trail down and across his back, as her legs wrapped his thrusting body and her heels dug into his rapidly clenching cheeks in a shared urgency.

"Faster, Jason…aaawwwwww…yes, harder, harder…ooooiiie, yes, baby… _YEEESSS_!"

Her moans and sounds of pleasure drove him wild, and Jason couldn't get close enough. He was thrusting rapid fire into her, the sensational spark burning through him as he dipped his head into her shoulder and felt her hand grip the back of his head, as she raised her hips from the bed to meet each magnificent thrust into the tight, sweet, recesses of her.

"Sam…you feel so fucking good!" When she gyrated her hips mid thrust his grunt turned to, "Yes…fuck, baby, _YES_!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" She was purring and whimpering, the sounds tearing uncontrollably from her core when the sweetness of his thrusts pushed his rock hard member to the spot deep, deep inside her where pleasure lived. "Don't stop, Jason…DON'T…STOPPPP!"

The more she cried the harder and faster his thrusts became, hard, fast, hard, fast…then he was grunting again and she was moaning, moaning, moaning…right before the erupting Mauna Loa volcano blew its top and sent them careening and tumbling over jutted slope, their arms circling and clinging tight, tight, tight to each other - their breathing rapid, as their chests heaved and collapsed.

She clung to him where he laid ontop of her, refusing to let go when he moved to prevent his full weight from crushing her tiny frame.

"No, don't go." He felt heavenly weighty…she didn't want him to ever move, ever again!

"I'm so sorry, baby." Jason kissed her shoulder where his lips met soft, supple skin. "I'm sorry."

She knew he was still apologizing for the day, for her fears materializing the way it did…but she didn't blame him…not anymore. Turning her head slightly so she could drop a soft, loving kiss to his hairline, she told him demurely, "Don't be sorry. I love you, Jason… _I love you_."

Rolling onto his back and taking her with him, his body still fused with hers where he refused to withdraw from her, holding her close with his arms encasing her tightly.

"I love you too, Sam! So damn much!"

They laid like that for a really long time, both feeling content that they were in sync and on the same page again, having talked, and connected in the physical way that kept them both sane. Sam broke the comfortable silence softly.

"I'm going to miss seeing my family everyday…I really like being so close to them and being here for whatever they need. But I think you're right, Jason. For the sake of our kids, for what we've built together, I think we need a little distance from Port Charles."

Jason stroked her back and hair, then kissed her forehead lightly, lingeringly. "It doesn't have to be forever…but I think it's the right thing to do for us. We start looking tomorrow?"

She nodded against his chest, snuggling close. "Tomorrow."

Her mind fell on his languid, loving strokes against her back and before long, Sam felt someplace else on him coming back to life inside her…gearing up to stroke her again. She smiled warmly, as she felt her own urges wakening to greet his, her hips moving as though with a mind of their own, coaxing his throbbing inside of her. She was so in love with this man…and she so loved loving on him too.

 ** _A/N: I don't hate Sonny, but I don't see Jason just being a close friend and not getting drawn back into the thick of things at every turn. They all_** ** _say_** ** _he's not in the mob, yet he's been doing a lot of mob things - which I don't even hate, because honestly, Jason Morgan is sexy as hell with a gun and in action…but I'm not opposed to them leaving PC like they talked about, so they can raise their family in peace. If it boils down to Jason and Sam having to keep propping the nurse and the creep, I'd rather they pack up their beautiful family and ride off into the sunset together. That would be it for GH for me, so I'm hoping that it doesn't really come to that, but I'd rather see that than where they're trying to take them…and don't get me started on GH trying to make Sam accept Liz as a friend…it just makes me want to slap somebody._**

 ** _Lord, let me go before I offend all of Fanfictiondom. Thanks for reading…hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you leave a comment - good, bad, or indifferent._**


End file.
